03 Kwietnia 2004
TVP 1 6.30 Rok w ogrodzie - mag. 7.00 Agrolinia - pr. rolniczy 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju, czyli para w Polskę: Brzeg - Nareszcie Brzeg - magazyn 8.35 Lippy & Messy - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 8.40 Ziarno - pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - film animowany 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Legenda Tarzana (29) - serial animowany; Zorro (51, 52) - serial 10.50 Kolejka - lista przebojów 11.15 Słoneczny patrol (8) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej 12.30 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią - mag. 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Co Pani na to? - pr. publicystyczny 13.30 Zwierzęta świata: Rozmowy ze zwierzętami (1/4): Na otwartych przestrzeniach 14.05 Tato - film obyczajowy, USA 1989 16.05 Między nami - talkshow 16.30 Moda na sukces (2173) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania (411) - serial 18.05 Sąsiedzi: Jaś czy Małgosia - serial 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka: Bob Budowniczy, Gwiazdka Laury 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Pogoda 20.15 Kowboj z Szanghaju - komedia przygodowa, amer.-hongkoń. 2000 22.10 Koncert Kylie Minogue 22.45 Jennifer 8 - thriller, USA 1992 0.50 Dobranoc, kochana żono: Morderstwo w Bostonie - film kryminalny, USA 1990 2.20 Po tamtej stronie (14) - serial SF 3.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.55 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 7.05 Echa tygodnia 7.35 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 M jak miłość (219) - serial obycz. (powt.) 8.50 Chcę się zmienić (5/6) - serial dok. 9.15 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 9.35 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Wielkanoc - wiosna - nadzieja 9.50 Witold Gombrowicz - nasz współczesny 10.00 Ekstremalna Dwójka 10.25 Witold Gombrowicz - nasz współczesny 10.30 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 10.50 Jetsonowie - serial animowany 11.10 Animals - magazyn 11.35 Piękniejsza Polska 11.55 Witold Gombrowicz - nasz współczesny 12.00 Klon - komedia, franc. 1998 13.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (585): Głupie myśli - telenowela 15.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 16.55 Taryfa ulgowa - talkshow 17.25 Europejskie muzykowanie: Austria (5/7) - reportaż 17.50 Witold Gombrowicz - nasz współczesny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rok Gombrowiczowski w Dwójce: Ja, Gombro - film dokumentalny 20.00 Europa da się lubić...: Figlarna Europa - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Z Archiwum "X" (5/21) - serial sensac. 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Witold Gombrowicz - nasz współczesny 22.45 Ferdydurke - film obyczajowy, franc.-pol.-ang. 1991 0.15 Strażnik - horror, USA 1976 1.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Atomówki – serial dla dzieci 8.15 Strażnicy czasu – serial dla dzieci 8.30 Yugioh – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 4 x 4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (340, 341, 342, 343) – serial obyczajowy 13.25 Pensjonat Pod Różą (7): Terapia – serial obyczajowy 14.25 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 14.55 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 15.35 Premiery – mówimy o dobrych filmach: „Życie i cała reszta” – magazyn filmowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Asy z klasy (12) – serial obyczajowy 17.30 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Psie serce: Tungo – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar – gorące krzesła – reality show 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Dziupla Cezara (3): Konkurencja – serial komediowy 22.30 Bar – wyniki – reality show 22.50 Ostatni szeryf – film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0.45 Upalne lato – dramat, USA 1997 3.05 Muzyka na bis TVN 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Magiczny kamień – serial animowany 8.25 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.55 Tele gra – teleturniej 9.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 10.25 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.25 Na Wspólnej (269, 270, 271) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 12.50 Chwila prawdy – program rozrywkowy 14.05 Dzieciaki z klasą – programrozrywkowy 15.20 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 16.40 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 18.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Jestem, jaki jestem – program rozrywkowy 21.25 Goście w Ameryce – komedia, Francja 2001 23.15 Camera Cafe (17, 18, 19, 20) – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 23.55 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 0.25 Usterka: Masaż – serial dokumentalny 0.55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (9) – serial animowany, Polska 1972 7.00 Wędrówki Pyzy (3) – serial animowany, Polska 1972 7.15 Wędrówki Rzepa (2) – serial animowany, Polska 1983 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 OTV 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu (1) 10.10 Daleko od szosy (3): Ania – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1976 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Od arii do piosenki (3) 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13.10 Telenowyny 13.30 Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 15.30 Kurier 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Alternatywy 4 (8): Wesele – serial komediowy, Polska 1983 19.55 Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 OTV 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Dłonie – thriller psychologiczny, USA 1993 TV 4 06.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (119) - serial fantasy 08.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Eek! The Cat (19) - serial animowany 09.30 Różowa Pantera (50) - serial animowany 10.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (2) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Droga do sławy (20) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga polska (półfinał) 15.00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga polska 17.00 Misja w czasie (56) - serial sensacyjny s.f. 18.00 Partnerki (27) - serial kryminalno-komediowy 19.00 Wampirek - przygodowy fantasy, Niemcy/Holandia/USA 2000 21.00 Dziennik, sport i prognoza pogody 21.40 Reporter - program reporterski 22.10 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.35 Ukryte kamery w natarciu... (12) - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu (kwalifkacje) 00.00 Huragan - film katastroficzny, USA 1999 01.45 To się głowie nie mieści - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 02.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.25 Telesklep 8.25 Witchblade – Piętno mocy (11) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 9.20 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 10.15 Trele morele – teleturniej 11.15 Mogambo – dramat, USA 1953 13.30 Agent – program rozrywkowy 14.45 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.15 Wbrew regułom (5) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.15 Powrót do Edenu (5) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.15 Znak czterech – film przygodwy, USA 2001 19.05 Kochane kłopoty III (19) – serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Operacja Kusza – film sensacyjny, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 1965 22.20 Kłopotliwy bagaż – film sensacyjny, USA 1992 0.10 Red Light – program erotyczny 1.10 Egzekutorzy – film sensacyjny, Kanada 1999 TV Polonia 6.00 Na dobre i na złe (164): Życiowy wybór – serial obyczajowy 6.50 10 minut tylko dla siebie 7.05 Echa tygodnia 7.40 Wieści polonijne – aktualności 8.00 Wiadomości 8.15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju, czyli para w Polskę: Ząbkowice Śląskie – program krajoznawczy 8.35 Ziarno – program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 9.05 Do góry nogami – program dla dzieci 9.30 Marco i Gina – serial animowany 10.00 Mówi się... – magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Ludzie listy piszą – magazyn 10.40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak kawy – magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Książki z górnej półki: Książka tygodnia – program kulturalny 11.20 Klan (803, 804, 805) – telenowela 12.30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka – program rozrywkowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Układ krążenia (3): Proszę czekać – serial obyczajowy 14.25 George Gershwin – Błękitna rapsodia – koncert 14.45 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Berlińska premiera – film dokumentalny 15.10 Święta wojna (98): Siedem czakramów – serial komediowy 15.35 Podróże pana Kleksa (2) – film dla młodzieży, Polska/ZSRR 1985 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Na dobre i na złe (164): Życiowy wybór – serial obyczajowy 18.15 Na kłopoty Bednarski (6): Ostatnie lato – serial kryminalny 19.15 Maurycy i Hawranek: Żaba w kąpieli – dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 20.05 Układ krążenia (3): Proszę czekać – serial obyczajowy 21.25 Prywatne śledztwo – film sensacyjny, Polska 1986 23.00 Przekładaniec – komedia, Polska 1968 23.40 Panorama 0.10 Programy powtórzeniowe TV Puls 07.00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny; powt. 07.25 Jakoś leci - komedia romantyczna. USA 1982 09.05 Telezakupy 10.30 Echkart - mecz o wielkim sercu - serial animowany 11.00 Dokument, proszę!; powt. 12.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przygodowy 13.00 Bonanza - serial 13.50 Program relgijny 15.30 Podróże z Zofią Suską - Chorwacja i Świnoujście - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 Mój braciszek świnka - komedia, USA 1999 18.00 Bonanza - serial 18.50 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka 19.15 Bez autocenzury, powt. 20.00 Toto szuka żony - komedia, Włochy 1950 21.50 Pierwszy ułan II RP - film dokumentalny 22.40 Świątek piątek - magazyn kulturalny, powt. 23.30 Apo po węgiersku znaczy ojczułek - film dokumentalny Polsat 2 06.00 - 08.00 Pasmo poranne 08.00 Muzyka polska 09.00 Szczęśliwa 8 10.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 10.30 Fundacja Polsat 2 11.00 Pop lista 12.00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 12.45 Muzyka polska 13.00 To się w głowie... 13.30 Szpital na perypetiach 14.00 KOT 14.45 Muzyka polska 15.00 Piramida 15.30 Bractwo Orła Białego 15.50 Smakosze i rozkosze 16.00 Premiery 16.15 Informacje 16.35 Interwencja 17.00 Kinomaniak 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Informacje 20.00 Fundacja Polsat 2 20.30 Obieżyświat 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Czarny pies czy... 22.10 Interwencja 22.30 Muzyka polska 23.00 Kalejdoskop 23.30 Strefa P 00.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00.30 - 06.00 Programy powtórzeniowe Tele 5 07.00 Clipsession - program muzyczny 07.30 Telezakupy 09.30 Szeherezada - serial animowany 10.00 Hera, księżniczka Oceanii - serial animowany 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Przedszkolaki - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Czynnik PSI - serial s.f. 12.30 Porozmawiajmy o dziecku: Narodziny (1/4) - serial dok. 13.30 Tropem lwa - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Kanada/Kenia 1999 15.25 Clipsession 15.40 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.35 Anke - serial komediowy 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.10 Anioł stróż (1/8) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Szeherezada - serial animowany 19.25 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii - serial animowany 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Zabójcza kamera - czarna kamera, Wielka Brytania 1997 21.50 Czynnik PSI - serial s.f. 22.45 Prognoza pgoody 22.55 Pistolet - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Rozmaitosci - mag. 00.20 Kobiece perwesje - film erotyczny, USA/Niemcy 1996 02.25 Figle wyobraźni - film erotyczny, USA 2001 Polonia 1 06.10 Przyjaciele - bajki 06.30 Królewna śnieżka - bajki animowane 07.00 Tygrysia maska - bajka 07.30 Top Shop 18.30 Grunt to rodzinka - miniserial 19.00 Helena i chłopcy 19.30 Księga dżungli 20.00 Otwarte drzwi - dramat, Włochy 1990 22.15 Eurovillage 22.45 Top Shop 23.00 Programy erotyczne MiniMax 06.00 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 06.20 Clifford 06.50 Yoka! Jakamoko! Toto! 07.00 Pitaszki 07.25 Pitaszki 07.50 Pitaszki 08.15 Maqlatura 08.25 Aparatka 08.50 Na starcie 09.05 Mowgill 09.30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 09.50 Clifford 10.20 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! 10.30 Magiczny autobus 10.55 Magiczny autobus 11.20 Jakub Jakub 11.45 Maqlatura 11.55 Dziewczyny/Chłopaki 12.20 Moja rodzina 12.35 Mowgli 13.00 Tajemnice wiklinowej zagadki 13.20 Clifford 13.50 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! 14.00 Pitaszki 14.25 Pitaszki 14.50 Pitaszki 15.15 Maqlatura 15.25 Aparatka 15.50 Na starcie 16.05 Mowgill 16.30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zagadki 16.50 Clifford 17.20 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! 17.30 Magiczny autobus 17.55 Magiczny autobus 18.20 Jakub Jakub 18.45 Maqlautura 18.55 Dziewczyny/Chłopaki 19.20 Moja rodzina 19.35 Mowgli M6 06.44 5 comme Son 06.45 M6 kid - program dla dzieci 09.00 M6 boutique 09.55 Achats & Cie 10.30 Hit Machine - mag. 11.50 Fan de - magazyn 12.20 Demain a la une - serial 13.20 Le flic de Shanghai - serial 15.00 7 jours pour agir - serial 15.55 Agence tous risques - serial 16.45 Powder partk - serial 17.45 Le melleur de ridicule - program rozrywkowy 18.14 5 comme Son 18.15 Camera cafe - serial 19.05 Turbo - magazyn 19.45 Warning - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.49 Prenez I'intiative 19.50 6 minutes, meteo 20.04 Ride experience 20.05 Plus vite que la musique - magazyn muzyczny 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn 20.50 Dead Zone - serial 22.25 Haunted - serial 00.05 La mort sur les levres - film fab., Niemcy 01.40 M6 music Eurosport 08.30 Sporty ekstremalne - YOZ Etienne (rozgrzewka w Ave) powt. 09.00 Piłka nożna - Droga do Euro 2004 (mecz towarzyski) powt. 10.00 Piłka nożna - Droga do Euro 2004 (mecz towarzyski) powt. 11.00 Piłka nożna - Droga do Euro 2004 (mecz towarzyski) powt. 12.00 Piłka nożna - Droga do Euro 2004 (mecz towarzyski) powt. 13.00 Snooker - Irish Masters w Dublinie/Irlandia powt. 14.45 Wyścigi motocyklowe - wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans/Francja powt. 16.30 Piłka nożna - Droga do Euro 2004 (mecz towarzyski) powt. 17.30 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - mistrzostwa świata w Dortmundzie powt. 19.00 Tenis - finał Turnieju WTA w Miami/USA, live 20.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe - wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans/Francja, live 21.00 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ w Dortmundzie/Niemcy (pokazy mistrzów) powt. 23.00 Sporty ekstremalne - magazyn "YOZ - Youth Only Zone" 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Sporty walki - Fight Club, powt. Das Erste 05.30 Maus und Monster 05.55 Jim Knopf - serial 06.20 Fix & Foxi - serial 06.40 Die rosarote Panter-Show - serial 07.10 Gloria und Ihre Familie - serial 07.35 Blaubär und Blöd - serial 08.00 Wissen macht Ah! 08.30 Die Pfefferkörner - serial 09.03 Tigmenten Club 10.25 WIll will's wissen 10.50 Checkpoint 11.03 Koalas und andere Werwandte - serial 11.30 Schloss Einstein 11.55 fabrixx - serial 12.20 Shilo - film fab., USA, 1996 13.45 Tom & Jerry 14.03 Felix und die wilden Tiere - serial 14.30 Wellness-TV 15.05 Freddy und das Lied der Südsee - film fab., Niemcy, 1962, 93 min 16.40 Europamagazin 17.03 ARD-Ratgeber Rebe 17.30 Brisant 18.00 Tagesschau 18.10 Sportschau 18.53 Sportschau 19.45 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.50 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Versehen Sie Spaß? 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.25 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22.40 Galaxy Quest – Planlos durchs Weltall - film fab., USA, 1999, 95 min. 00.15 Tagesschau Arte 14.00 Biographie: Tatiana Fürstin Metternich - Mein Leben - film dokumentalny 14.45 Kunsativ - Künstler - magazyn 15.15 Baal - spektakl teatralny, 90 min. 16.45 Theaterlandschaften: Berliner Ensemble 17.15 Kaleidoskop: La Casa de Velázquez - Madrid/Spanien - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Tracks - program muzyczny 18.45 ARTE info 19.00 Das Focus der Europäer - magazyn 19.45 ARTE info 20.00 ARTE Kultur/ARTE Meteo 20.15 Italienische Skizzen - serial dokumentalny 20.45 Die Geburt des Christenturms (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Die Geburt des Christenturms (2) - serial dok. 22.25 Chick Corea und Bobby McFerrin: „We play" 23.25 Metropolis 00.20 Reporter in der Krise - film fab., Szwajcaria, 2001, 88 min. 01.50 Buschen Safari - Dem Frieden auf der Spur - film dokumentalny BR 06.30 Telekolleg 07.00 Aktuelle Panoramabilder 09.00 Tele-Gym 09.15 Unser Land 10.00 Sehen statt Hören 10.30 Monster Italia 11.00 Erfolg! Das Business Magazin 11.30 Lindenstraße - serial 12.00 Allein gegen die Freibeuter - film fab., Włochy, 1965 13.20 In Beirut sind die Nächte lang - film fab., Wielka Brytania, 1965 14.50 Wölfe, Schufe und Legenden - serial 15.35 Königlich Bayerisches Amtsgericht - serial 16.05 Sport 17.30 Bayerszeit 18.05 Zwischen Spestart und Karwendel 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Siebenbürgen 19.45 Kunst & Krempel 20.15 Ingendwo in Bayern 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.15 Capriccio 21.45 Spion in Spitzenhöschen - film fab., USA 1965 23.35 Mein Traum bist du - film fab., USA, 1948 01.10 Harlem River Drive - film fab., Niemcy/USA 1996 Kabel 1 05.10 Matlock - serial 05.55 Roseanne - serial 06.20 Perry Mason - serial 07.15 Home Shopping Europe 08.20 Die Unbestechlichen - serial 09.15 Rauchende Colts - serial 10.15 Bonanza - serial 11.15 Bonanza - serial 12.15 Gefährliche Flucht - przygodowy, USA 1996, 89 min. 14.00 Godzilla und die Monster aus dem Ali - s.f., Japonia, 1968, 84 min. 15.40 Ein Teufelskerl - przygodowy, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1981, 85 min. 17.20 K1 Nachrichten 17.30 Abenteuer Auto 18.25 Abenteuer Leben 19.15 Open letzte Willie 20.15 Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod - western, USA/Włochy 1968 167 min. 23.45 Fesselnde Versuchung - erotyczny, USA 1994, 80 min. 01.20 Die schwarzen Zombies von Sugar Hill - fantasy, USA, 1973, 85 min. 02.55 Flustern des Todes - thriller, USA, 1988 04.25 Scopy - Das Busch-Kangurch - serial NDR 06.00 Russisch bitte! 06.25 Nordbilder 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 ARD Ratgeber 07.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 08.00 Weißer Traum mit Lunchparantie 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Festival Finale 12.30 Weltreisen 13.00 Taisenwege Dreisau 13.45 Das Haus am Eaton Place - serial 14.30 Lieb und struppig nicht 15.00 Klinik seiter Palmen - film fab., Niemcy/Austria 2001, 92 min. 16.30 Luxushutel auf Kreuzfahrt 17.00 Sportsclub aktuell 17.30 Rainer Sans-Kuchshow - Extra 18.00 Nordhour 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Programy regionalne 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Heiratsschwindel - spektakl teatralny 21.55 Adelheid und ihre Mörder - serial 22.45 Vor Sonnenuntergang - film fab., Niemcy 2000, 89 min. 00.15 Stahlnetz - serial 01.40 Motzki (1) - serial 02.05 Profile Pro 7 06.20 talk talk talk 07.20 Z wie Zorro 07.45 Batman of the future - serial rys. 08.10 Mein Freund Marsupilami 08.40 Mein Freund Marsupilami 09.10 Card Captor Sakura - serial rys. 09.35 Donald und der Pinguin 09.45 DISNEY TIME 09.50 Disneys Tarzan 10.20 Disneys Hercules 10.55 Captain Buzz Lightyear - Star Command 11.20 Totally Spies 11.50 Martin Mystery 12.15 Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein 12.40 Chaos City 13.10 Office Girl 13.35 What's up Dad? 15.00 Dawson's Creek 15.55 Meine wilden Töchter - serial 16.25 American High - Hier steigt die Party 16.55 18 - Allein unter Mädchen 17.30 Die Simpsons 18.00 Chart Show - powered by McDonald's 19.00 talk talk talk - show 20.00 ProSieben Nachrichten 20.15 Der Chill Faktor - thriller, USA, 1999, 93 min. 22.15 Specles - s.f., USA, 1995, 108 min. 00.25 Jagd auf Roter Oktober - thriller, powt. RTL 05.30 Zeichentrickserie 05.40 Wunderbare Jahre - serial 06.05 New Spiderman - serial rys. 06.25 RTL Shop 07.20 GZSZ Brunch 07.25 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial 08.50 GZSZ Brunch 08.55 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - serial 09.55 GZSZ Brunch 10.00 Formuła 1 - trening przed Grand Prix Bahrajnu w Manama 11.00 No Limits! 11.45 Formuła 1 - trening przed Grand Prix Bahrajnu w Manama 14.25 Der Prinz von Bel-Air - serial 14.50 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! - serial 15.20 Die neue Addams Familie - serial 15.50 Sliders - Das Tor In eine fremda Dimension - serial 16.50 Smallville - serial 17.45 Top of the Pops 18.45 RTL aktuell WEEKEND 19.05 Explosiv - Weekend 20.15 Wer wir Millionär? - teleturniej 21.15 Die RTL Mania Show 22.15 100% Nena 23.15 Total verfückt! Die dümmsten Pannen der Welt 00.15 South Park - serial 00.45 7 Tage - 7 Klipfe 01.35 RTL Nachtpalz 02.05 Top of the Pops 02.55 Freitag Nacht News RTL 2 05.35 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 05.55 Salome - serial 06.45 Veronica - Verliebt, verlobt, verlassen - serial 07.05 King of Queens - serial 07.30 Die Dicksten Dinger - serial 08.20 Big Brother - Die Entscheidung 10.10 Big Brother 11.10 Oliver's Twist - program kulinarny 11.40 Easy kochen mit René Steinbach 12.15 Dragon Ball Z - serial 14.00 American Fighter V - katastroficzny, USA, 1992 15.50 Backdraft - Manner die durchs Feuer gehen - sensacyjny, USA, powt. 18.05 Walker, Texas Ranger - serial 19.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.00 RTL II News 20.15 Batman Forever - fantasy, USA, 1995 22.30 Color of Night (3) - thriller, USA, 1994 23.25 RTL II - Kino-Tico 23.30 Color of Night (2) - thriller, USA, 1994 01.10 RTL II News 01.25 American Fighter V - sensacyjny, USA, powt. 03.20 Secret Games II - thriller, USA, 1994 04.45 Rohe Osters - komedia, Niemcy, 1995 Sat 1 05.30 Lenßen & Partner 05.55 Highlander - serial 06.20 Der Magier 06.50 Die unendliche Geschichte - serial 07.15 Dennis - serial 07.40 Ace Ventura 08.10 Loggerheads - Björn und die wilden Wikinger - serial rys. 08.40 Pinky, Elmyra und der Brain - serial rys. 09.10 Mega Babies 09.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial 10.10 Sylvester und Tweety - serial 10.40 Pinky und Brain 11.05 Superman - serial 11.30 Phantom 2040 12.00 Chris Colorado 12.30 UEFA Champions League Magazin 13.00 Baywatch Hawaii - serial 14.00 Picket Fences - Tatort Gartenzaun - serial 15.00 Ed - serial 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial 17.00 Star Trek - Raumschiff Voyager - serial 18.00 SAT.1 Nachrichten 18.15 Kommissar Rex 19.15 Enterprise - serial 20.15 Stuart Little - komedia, USA, 1999, 80 min. 22.05 Genial daneben - Die Comedy Arena - show 23.05 Azel! - show 23.35 Alien Desperados - s.f. USA 1994, 93 min. 01.20 Enterprise - serial 02.10 Ed - serial 03.00 Baywatch Hawaii - serial 3sat 06.15 anders fernsehen 06.20 Kulturzeit 07.00 nano 07.30 Bon Courage 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Kulturzeit 09.45 nano 10.15 Sternstunde Philosophie 11.15 Vater & Sohn: Ahes Handverk - film dok. 11.40 Wasserschloss - Österreich 11.45 POLYLUX 12.15 quer 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Notizen aus den Ausland 13.15 Crossroads 14.00 Die Habsburger - film dok. 14.45 Voll das Leben - film dok. 15.15 laVita - film dok. 15.40 Abschlussstraning vor dem EU-Bechitt - film dok. 15.55 Auf und davoo - film fab., USA, 1951, 92 min. 17.30 tips & trends sportiv 18.00 Macht alles jeden Tag! 18.30 neues 19.00 heute 19.20 FOYER - Das Theatermagazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Pause und Ablich 21.15 Adolf-Grimme-Preis 23.30 Menschen bei Maschberger 00.30 Treffpunkt Kultur 01.15 ZDF SPORTstudio Super RTL 06.00 Infomercials 07.10 Seriale rysunkowe 11.05 Making of "Im Dutzend billiger" 11.35 Doug - serial 11.50 TOGGO TV 12.30 Disneys Gummibärenbande - serial 13.00 DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen - serial 13.25 Disneys Wochenend Kids - serial 13.55 Die Superköche - show 14.05 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial 14.30 Die Jönsson-Bande - Charles Ingvars neuer Plan - komedia, Szwecja, 1967 16.15 Immer Ärger mit Newton - serial 16.45 WDR Die Embleckerzone - magazyn 17.15 Disneys Art Attack - magazyn 17.45 Disneys Gummibärenbande - serial 18.15 DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen - serial 18.45 Disneys Wochenend Kids - serial 19.10 Benjamin Blümchen - serial 19.45 WunderZunderFunkelZauber - serial 20.15 Doppelagent - komedia, USA, 1987 22.05 Sünde einer Nacht - thriller, Niemcy, 1996 00.00 Informercials 01.45 Fun Night VOX 06.05 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 08.20 Reportage 09.20 BBC Exklusiv 10.15 BBC Exklusiv 11.15 Kochduell 11.45 Titus - serial 12.15 Ein Trio zum Anheißen 12.45 Die Abenteuer der Delta Ritter - przygodowy, USA, 1993, 90 min. 14.40 Speed 2: Cruise Control - sensacyjny, USA 1997, 115 min. 17.00 Wolkenlos - magazyn 17.55 tierzeit - program przyrodniczy 18.30 hundkatzenaus - magazyn 19.10 Australien - Der blaue Kontinent - film dok. 20.15 Frankie & Johnny - obyczajowy, USA, 1991, 110 min. 22.25 Spiegel TV Special 00.35 Von der Lust besessen - erotyczny, Francja, 1999, 85 min. 02.15 Making of 02.50 Codename: Elita - sensacyjny, USA, 2000, 90 min. 04.20 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 05.30 Rave around the World WDR 06.30 Ach du leber Teddy 07.15 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 07.30 Hier und Heute 08.30 Der Letzte seinses Standes? 09.00 Deutsch Klasse 09.30 Suenos 10.00 Quarks & Co. 10.45 Hier und Heute 11.05 Hallo ß-Wagen 13.00 Die Anrheimer - serial 13.30 Albatros 14.00 Cosmo TV 15.00 Sport im Westen extra 17.20 Rheim festich 17.50 alfredissio! 18.20 Hier und Heute 18.50 Aktuelle Stunde 19.30 Lokalzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Ein roter Teppich für... Helga Feddersen 21.45 Maußheiden 22.30 B. trifft... Spezial 23.00 Elmer Gantry: Gotl ist inn Geschläft - film fab., USA, 1959 01.20 Dein Schicksal in meiner Hand - film fab., USA, 1957 02.55 Deutsche Städte und Landschaften 03.00 Lokalzeit HR 06.15 service 06.45 Tele-Gym 07.00 Sehen statt Hören 07.30 Cosmo TV 08.30 Punmuck! TV 09.30 maintower 09.50 Eiszeit 10.00 NDR Talk Show 12.00 Rhein festlich 12.30 ct magazin 13.00 hessen sport extra 13.50 Die Fallers - serial 14.20 Lindenstraße - serial 14.50 Die Sklaven Roms - film fab., Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 16.30 Hessen, wie is singt und klingt 16.45 Das Eis brechen 17.15 Eiszeit 17.25 Sport am Samstag 18.00 Royalty 18.30 Big Abbel 19.00 service 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Prime Time - film fab., Niemcy/Austria 1996 21.40 hessen aktuell 21.50 Hauptsache Kultur 22.20 Immer Ärger mit Harry - film fab., USA 1955 23.55 LateLounge 00.40 Clubright 02.40 LateLounge präsentiert ZDF 05.30 aspekte 06.25 Tolle Trolle 06.50 Jim Hensons Mutter Gang Geschichten 07.00 Hippo Hurra 07.25 Mumins - serial 07.50 Albert auf Entdeckungstour 08.05 Die Manzels 08.10 Landmaus und Stadtmaus auf Reisen - serial rys. 08.35 1, 2 oder 3 09.00 Hanni und Nanna 09.25 Nelly Netto 09.40 Tabaluga tivi 11.10 Lowenzahn 11.35 PuR - magazyn 12.00 Limit 12.15 Lizzie McGuire 13.00 Heute 13.05 TOP 7 - Das Wochenendmagazin 14.00 Die Wicherts von nebenas 14.45 Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht - serial 15.30 Bravo TV 16.30 Stage Fever - Bühne für Leben 17.00 heute 17.05 Länderspiegel 17.45 Menschen - mag. 18.00 hallo Deutschland 18.30 Leute heute 19.00 heute 19.25 Unser Charly 20.15 Gottschalks große Betines-Show 22.15 heute-journal 22.30 ZDF SPORTstudio 23.45 heute 23.50 Die ZDF-Kultnacht - ABBA 01.50 heute 01.55 Der weiße Hund von Beverly Hills - film fab., USA 1981 03.15 rebelust VIVA Polska 05.00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 12.00 Starexpress - program o gwiazdach, tworzony przez nie 13.00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14.00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 16.00 VIVAMAT - program, w którym biorą udział gwiazdy 17.00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 19.00 Nowe na VIVIE - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 21.00 Planet VIVA Club - najnowsze hity muzyki klubowej 22.00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 01.00 NiteClub VIVA Plus 06.00 Morning Glory 10.00 WOM Music Shop 11.00 Morning Glory 12.00 Overdrive Plus 13.00 Get The Clip 19.00 Weekend 20.00 Overdrive Plus 21.00 Club/Dance 02.00 WOM Music Shop 03.00 Nightshift MTV Polska 05.00 Non Stop Hits - najświeższe hity 07.00 Budzik MTV - poranny mix teledysków 09.00 Non Stop Hits - najświeższe hity 10.00 Polska Lista MTV 11.00 MTV Select - podsumowanie tygodnia 12.00 Yo! MTV Freestyle - sporty ekstremalne, kultura ulicy 13.00 Weekend z Nirvaną 17.00 MTV Making The Movie - „Tupac - Resurrection" 17.30 MTV prezentuje: N.E.R.D. 18.00 Total Request - wybrane przez widzów 19.00 20 klubowych - muzyka house, disco i dance 21.00 Dance Express - hity disco i dance 00.00 Non Stop Hits - najświeższe hity 03.00 Night Videos ONYX 07.00 Power Hour: Sportfreunde Stiller 08.00 onyx@morning - muzyka na dzień dobry 09.00 Teleshopping 12.00 lunch@onyx - najnowsze wideoklipy 14.00 2day@onyx 15.00 dance district - muzyka dance 16.00 TOP! 17.00 Power Hour: Sportfreunde Stiller 18.00 TV.radio 19.00 dance clips - taneczne wideoklipy 20.00 sunset@onyx - wideoklipy dnia 21.00 live@onyx: Transatlantic - koncert z 2001 r. 22.40 chill@onyx - muzyczny relaks 00.00 Sexy Clips 01.00 Electric Blue - serial erotyczny 02.00 dance district - muzyka dance 03.00 onyx@night TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 06.25 Les Zap 07.35 Va savoir 08.00 JT Radio Canada 08.20 Decouverte 08.50 Paroles de Clips 09.00 TV5 infos 09.05 Une fois par mois - magazyn aktualności 10.00 Dziennik TV5 10.15 Les Sagards - obyczajowy, powt. 12.00 TV5 infos 12.05 Noms de deux - magazyn 13.00 Dziennik RTBF 13.30 Autant savoir 14.00 Dziennik TV5 14.30 Envoye special - magazyn reportaży 16.00 Dziennik TV5 16.20 TV5 l'invité 16.30 Question pour un champion 17.00 TV5 infos 17.05 Musiques au coeur 18.00 Dziennik TV5 18.25 La Crim' (30) - serial sensacyjny 19.20 L'ABC d'hier 19.25 Design - magazyn 19.50 L'ABC d'hier 20.00 TV5 infos 20.05 Soluble dans l'air 20.30 Dziennik FR2 21.00 Histoire des enventions (1/6) - serial dok. 22.00 Dziennik TV5 22.25 Docteur Sylvestre (4) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Dziennik TSR 00.25 Dziennik TV5 Afrique MCM 06.00 Top Morning - wideoklipy 09.00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 12.00 Top College 13.00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 17.30 Top College 20.00 Top Mix - wideoklipy 01.00 Top Night - wideoklipy TF1 05.55 Un amour de chien - serial 06.45 TF1 info 06.55 Shopping Avenue matin 07.40 Televitrinne 08.05 Teleshopping 08.55 TF1 Jeunesse - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Medicopter - serial 11.50 Julie cuisine - magazyn 12.00 Attention a la marche! - teleturniej 12.45 A vrai dine - mag. 12.55 Traffic info 13.00 Le journal 13.35 Reportages - mag. 14.10 La colere du ciel - dramat, Kanada 2003 16.00 Pacific Blue - serial 17.00 Mes plus belles annees - serial 17.50 Sous le soleil - serial 18.50 Le mailln fable 19.45 Suivez von regard 19.50 L'oeil du photographie - magazyn 20.00 Le journal 20.40 Du cote, de chez sous 20.45 C.L.A.C. c'est l'actualite des caufisses 20.55 101 soutes. Du pire au melleur 23.15 New York, Unite Speciale - serial 01.00 Hits & Co 01.50 C.L.A.C. c'est l'actualite descaufisses - mag. 02.00 Les cours d'humour - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Reportages - mag. France 2 06.10 Seriale animowane 07.00 The du cafe - mag. 07.50 Seriale dla młodzieży 08.55 Programy i seriale dla młodzieży 11.05 Top of the Pops 11.35 Point route - mag. 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.20 30 millions d'amis 12.50 Point route - mag. 13.00 Le Journal 13.20 L'Hebdo du mediateur - magazyn 13.45 Consomag - mag. 13.50 Savoir plus sante 14.50 Marie Tempete - film fab., Francja, 2000 16.25 Marie Tempete - film fab., Francja, 2000 18.05 CD'aujourd'hui 18.10 Face a l'image 19.00 Ravons X 19.05 Le Coffre - teleturniej 20.00 Le Journal 20.40 Tirage du Loto 20.45 Meteo 2 20.50 Haut en couleur - magazyn 20.55 Le plus grand cabaret du monde 23.15 CD'aujourd'hui 23.20 Tout le monde en parle - talk show 01.40 Le journal de la nuit 02.00 Top of the Pops 02.25 Concert de Radiohead au Festival de Montreux 2003 03.25 The ou cafe - magazyn 04.00 Comme au cinema: L'emission France 3 06.00 Euronews - mag. 07.00 TO3 - program dla dzieci 08.25 Le Scooby-gang - serial rys. 09.20 Animax - magazyn 10.10 C'est pas sorcier 10.40 La ruee vers Fair 11.10 12/14 - wiadomości 13.25 C'est mon choix pour le week-end - magazyn 14.50 Côté maison - magazyn 15.55 La vie d'ici - magazyn 18.10 Expression directe - magazyn 18.15 Un livre, un jour - magazyn 18.20 Question pour un champion - teleturniej 18.45 Gestes d'interieur - magazyn 18.50 19/20 - wiadomości 20.05 Tac-o-tac gagnant a vie 20.30 Tout le sport 20.40 Champions d'Europe - magazyn 20.55 Blandine, l'insoumise - film fab., Francja 22.30 Keno - teleturniej 22.40 Soir 3 23.00 Passe sous silence - film dok. 23.55 Les envahisseurs - serial 00.45 Amet spectacles - magazyn 02.05 Hommage a Alex Masayer 03.40 Thalassa France 5 03.00 La nuit France 5 06.10 Les amphis de France 5 07.05 Hollywood stars: Sharon Stone (1/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Debout les zouzous - seriale dla dzieci 09.15 A vous de voir: L'Emnetti invisible... - serial dokumentalny 09.45 Chansons d'une vie: Emmanuelle Beart - serial dokumentalny 10.15 Cas d'école - magazyn 11.10 Question mason - magazyn 12.00 Silence, ca pousse! - magazyn 12.35 Debout les zouzous - seriale dla dzieci 13.30 Que dit la loi? - magazyn 14.40 L'Europe de demain: La Tchéquie (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 15.10 Floride - et la réalité devint reve - film dokumentalny 16.10 Myanmar, royaume des esprits - film dokumentalny 17.05 Veaux, voches, cochons couvées - film dokumentalny 18.05 Le magazine de la santé: Dans les coulisses d'une salle d'opération - mag. Fashion TV 07.00 Urodziny 07.30 Tygodnie mody 08.30 FTV na plaży 09.30 Tygodnie mody 10.00 Modelki 10.30 Projektanci mody 11.00 Fmen 11.30 Tygodnie mody 12.00 Fryzury i makijaże 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Tygodnie mody 14.00 Modelki 15.00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów: Nicolas La Cauchois 15.30 Tygodnie mody 16.00 Urodziny 16.15 FTV na plaży 16.40 Fryzury i makijaże 17.00 Projektanci mody 17.30 Tygodnie mody 18.00 Modelki 18.30 Fmen 19.00 FTV na plaży 19.30 Tygodnie mody 20.00 Fryzury i makijaże 21.30 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Fotografowie mody 23.00 Modelki 23.30 Tygodnie mody 00.00 Urodziny 00.30 Fryzury i makijaże 02.00 FTV na plaży 02.30 Fotografowie mody 03.30 Tygodnie mody 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fryzury i makijaże 05.00 Fmen 05.30 Tygodnie mody 06.00 Projektanci mody BBC Prime 07.00 Programy dla dzieci 09.45 Niesamowity świat zwierząt Rolfa 10.45 Kupic, nie kupić w słońcu Południa 11.45 Duzi, silni chłopcy 12.45 Zrób na tym pieniądze 13.30 Classic EastEnders - serial 14.00 Lekarze (POL) 16.00 Targowisko antyków 16.30 Zrób na tym pieniądze 17.15 Top of the Pops 17.45 Top of the Pops Oasis 18.15 Trochę później: Hip hop 18.30 Zgrana paczka 19.30 Poznajmy się (POL) 20.30 Parkinson - talk-show (POL) 21.30 Ruby Wax i... (POL) 22.00 Identyczni 22.30 Strzelające gwiazdy - teleturniej (POL) 23.00 Biuro (POL) 00.30 Top of the Pops 01.00 Wiek latania 02.00 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Jayne Mansfield i Mickey Hangltay 02.30 Wielkie romanse XX wieku: Aristutelis Onassis i Maria Callas 03.00 Uniwersytet otwarty (POL) - napisy w języku polskim DW 07.00 Journal 07.30 Quadriga - talk show 08.00 Journal - wiadomości 08.30 popAport - magazyn 09.00 Journal - wiadomości 09.30 euromaxx 10.00 Journal - wiadomości 10.30 Quadriga 11.00 Journal - wiadomości 11.30 popAport - magazyn 12.00 Journal - wiadomości 12.30 euromaxx 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.30 Quadriga - talk show 14.00 Journal - wiadomości 14.30 Made in Germany 15.00 Journal - wiadomości 15.30 euromaxx 16.00 Journal - wiadomości 16.30 In Focus 17.00 Journal - wiadomości 17.30 Made in Germany - magazyn 18.00 Journal - wiadomości 18.30 euromaxx 19.00 Journal - wiadomości 19.30 In Focus 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.30 Kultur. 21 21.00 Journal - wiadomości 21.30 euromaxx 22.00 Journal - wiadomości 22.30 In Focus 23.00 Journal - wiadomości 23.30 Arts. 21 00.00 Journal - wiadomości 00.30 euromaxx 01.00 Journal - wiadomości 01.30 In Focus CNBC Europe 05.00 Outside The Box 06.30 Sponsored Programming 19.00 World Cup Swimming 20.00 The Suze Orman Show 21.00 Suze Orman Show 2 22.00 Tim Russert 23.00 The Suze Orman Show 00.00 Suze Orman Show 2 01.00 Tim Russert 02.00 Sponsored Programming 03.00 The Suze Orman Show 04.00 Suze Orman Show 2 TVE Internacional 06.30 U.N.E.D. - telewizja edukacyjna 07.00 Ultimas preguntas 07.30 Puerblo de dos 08.00 En oltra palabras 08.30 Aqui Canarias 09.00 Parlamento 10.00 Ivanhoe - serial 10.30 Debujos animados 11.00 El conciertazo 11.30 Rades - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Asturias paraiso natural - magazyn 13.00 Canal 24 Horas 13.30 Esacala Catalunya - magazyn 14.00 Codigo Alfa 14.30 Corazon, corazon 15.00 Telediario-1 - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 15.50 Escuela del deporte 16.50 Frontera limite 17.30 Mediterraneo 18.00 Canal 24 Horas 18.30 Cine de barrio 21.00 Telediario-2 - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 21.30 La semana internacional 21.45 Informe semanal 22.45 Noche de festa 02.15 Deporte.es 02.45 Futbol Sala. Liga 04.15 Cartelesa - magazyn filmowy 04.45 Tenderete Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Plus z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DW z 2004 roku Kategoria:RamówkI CNBC Europe z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE Internacional z 2004 roku